1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of organopolysiloxanes by polymerizing organosiloxanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The process for producing organopolysiloxanes by the polymerization of organosiloxanes using an alkali catalyst is conventionally known in the art (W. NOLL, CHEMISTRY AND TECHNOLOGY OF SILICONES, Academic Press (1968)).
However, in such a conventionally known manufacturing process, there is no mutual relation between the preset or intended composition of an organopolysiloxane to be manufactured and the viscosity of an actually manufactured organopolysiloxane, and the value of the viscosity scatters considerably in regard to the preset composition. Consequently, in view, for example, of the control of the quality, a manufacturing process is demanded wherein the viscosity of the obtained organopolysiloxane shows a favorable mutual relation with the preset composition.